Creciendo
by aleparedes
Summary: Darien y Serena crecen juntos... y con ellos su amor One Shot


**Creciendo….**

Teníamos 3 años… acababas de llegar al barrio y yo te espiaba entre los arbustos que cercaban mi patio, viendo como jugabas a ser la princesa de un hermosos castillo… torturando al pobre gato de tu vecino de al lado para que fuera tu mascota, y llevando puesto un vestido largo de tu mamá… los zapatos rojos de tacón también deberían ser de ella porque te quedaban inmensos.

Yo miraba desde mi escondite, tan concentrado, que no me di cuenta cuando me viste, y te acercaste. Entonces sin que me percatara estabas al lado mío sonriendo y mirándome.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- me dijiste- me falta un príncipe en mi historia…. ¿Venís a jugar?- ¡Y como decirte que no!

-Hecho- te contesté. Esa tarde fui tu príncipe y vos mi princesa, me convertí en rey y vos en mi esposa….

Teníamos 5, y empezábamos la escuela, estabas asustada esperando en la esquina a que nos pasaran a buscar, yo me paré un poco por detrás para no molestarte y esperar también que llegara el transporte… Entonces me miraste y sonreíste tan bonito como la primera vez. Caminaste hacia mí y dijiste:

-¿Podrías ayudarme? No conozco a nadie en la escuela, y necesito un amigo… ¿Te sentarías conmigo?- y yo que tenía el mismo miedo que vos, me hice el valiente y te dije que sí, que te iba a cuidar y acompañar. La verdad es que dije:

-Hecho- y te di la mano

Teníamos 10… siempre estábamos juntos y jugábamos en mi casa o en la tuya… éramos compinches y hacíamos mil y una travesuras. Esa tarde había tormenta y en el parque donde jugábamos se largó a llover de golpe. Empezamos a correr y saltar charcos, mientras volvíamos a casa riéndonos de estar mojados. Entonces tropezaste y te lastimaste. ¡Lloraste con tantas ganas que casi lloro yo! Yo solamente te abracé y te senté en un banco.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- volviste a decir-tengo que llegar a casa pero no puedo ni caminar… ¿Me llevás?-

-Hecho- y te cargué en mi espalda. Esa tarde me convertí en héroe y con mi súper fuerza te llevé a tu casa y al llegar te ayudé con tu herida que no era más que un raspón, pero que nos juntó un poquito más.

Y entonces teníamos 15… ya hacía un tiempo que no te veía. No porque nos hubiéramos peleado, no, pero nos habíamos distanciado. Vos estabas con tu estudio y yo hasta las manos con mi novia, que no quería ni verte en figuritas, y como las hormonas podían te dije una tarde que era mejor no vernos más, salvo cuando fuera inevitable. Vos me miraste raro como si te hubiera decepcionado, pero después sonreíste como me gustaba, y mientras yo me iba y te decía adiós, vos me frenaste y me dijiste:

- No, sólo hasta luego.

La tarde en que volví a hablarte después de casi 5 meses de sólo saludarte, apareciste en mi casa. Estaba lloviendo y tronando, y yo sabía que te daba miedo…así que cuando te vi en la puerta, y a pesar de estar solo en casa, te abrí sin pensarlo dos veces aunque mi novia después me matara.

Tenías cara de asustada, pero por detrás del miedo, pude ver en esos bonitos ojos, algo más…. ¿Ansiedad? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Incomodidad? No sé, pero volví a sentirme el héroe de la película y te invité a un chocolate mientras te secabas en la puerta. Lo tomamos en silencio, vos estabas ensimismada, concentrada en la tasa que parecía contener la respuesta a todos los secretos del universo. Y entonces me contaste… ¡Abriste la boca y no paraste! Que había un chico que te gustaba… que no, yo no lo conocía… y si, él era un poco más grande… y que ayer te había invitado a salir… y que entre pensar en qué ponerte y si maquillarte o no… se te ocurrió… se te ocurrió que tal vez, sólo tal vez… el querría besarte… ¡y vos no ibas a saber que hacer!

Ahí te callaste, me la dejaste picando y no dijiste más nada. Cuando ya no aguantaba más e iba a preguntarte que pensabas abriste la boca y soltaste la bomba, con tu frase favorita esa que sabías yo no iba a resistir.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? Yo sé, … yo sé que tenés novia y todo pero sería sólo de práctica…como dos…como dos amigos que se ayudan a pasar un examen… ¿ me darías un beso?

Y como siempre, no tuviste que pedirlo dos veces.

-Hecho-contesté. Me levanté de la silla y te abracé, y después de mirarte a los ojos te besé. Nos besamos mucho rato, tanto que la tormenta pasó. Ni decir que lo de amigos quedó en palabras porque una vez que empecé no podía parar y vos no te quejaste para nada. Al final, no sé quien le enseñó a quien, porque vos aprendiste rápido, y yo sentí algunas cosas que antes no había sentido, y eso que había besado a unas cuantas…

Y después te fuiste, y no sé yo me quedé… pensando.

Al otro día dejé a mi novia, no me preguntes porqué, no tengo idea. Pero no podía seguir con ella, no después de haberte besado. Te busqué y te encontré saliendo del colegio con él, le sonreíste como me sonreías y el te besó, como yo quería besarte. Y entonces me fui, no sé, no pude volver, y seguí con mi vida, aunque no era lo mismo que antes…

Y cumplimos 18, nos habíamos amigado a los 16, porque ya no daba fingir que no nos caíamos bien, yo me reía con vos como a los 3, te acompañaba a la escuela como a los 5 y te ayudaba como a los 10, pero no te besaba porque tenías novio, seguías con él, y yo tenía alguna… si podría decirse que novia, que cambiaba cada tanto.

Y entonces pasó, te peleaste con él. Llegaste llorando, y lloraste y lloraste hasta que ya no te quedaron lágrimas.

-¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Podrías…podrías abrazarme?

Yo te abracé y te dejé hacer, porque no sabía que decirte. Cuando terminaste me dijiste que no me preocupara, que estabas bien, solamente era un cambio fuerte y había que hacerle frente.

Desde entonces volvimos a ser los compinches de antes, solo vos y yo. Pero yo quería algo más aunque no sabía bien qué. A veces me parecía ver que te dabas cuenta y te quedabas esperando, pero yo no decía nada y el momento pasaba.

Y ya teníamos 20… entonces te becaron….eras buena estudiante…una beca en no sé donde, sólo sé que era muy lejos. Me lo contaste sonriendo pero con ojos suspicaces, como tratando de ver no se qué. Yo te felicité y te di mi apoyo aunque la verdad quería gritar, y al final te fuiste a casa y yo me quedé en la mía.

Una semana, en una semana te ibas y quería que me recordaras, así que decidí darte algo especial aunque no sabía qué… el dilema de mi vida…. Y cuando estaba desesperando, volviste a golpear mi puerta, en medio de una tormenta. Solo que esta vez no me pediste un beso… te acercaste y me besaste, y me pediste que hiciera de esa noche la más especial de todas. Y yo hice lo único en lo que había pensado esta semana… y que creí que vos rechazarías. Ahí descubrí que eras mía en todos los sentidos en los que se puede serlo, que nadie más te había tocado como yo ni en tu cuerpo ni en tu corazón, y que no importaba cuán lejos te fueras, eso no iba a cambiar.

A la otra mañana amaneciste en mis brazos, me miraste y sonreíste con esa picardía que yo amaba. Te miré y quise decírtelo pero no me salían las palabras… entonces tomaste la posta, te sentaste y como si le hablaras a un chiquito me dijiste:

-Sólo quiero que lo digas… lo sé… pero me gustaría que me lo pidas… a mí… a mí también me pasa

Y así fue que lo dije, lo dije todo junto, sin filtro ni reparos, lo dije apurado, con miedo a acobardarme y dar un paso en falso; lo dije como me salió...

-¿Podrías ayudarme?- te dije- no soy muy bueno en esto pero no quiero que te vayas, te amo desde chico, me enamoré mientras íbamos creciendo, y no sé nunca lo dije, me gusta que estemos juntos, no quiero que las cosas queden así sin una oportunidad… ¿Podrías ayudarme Sere? ¿Podrías no marcharte? ¿Podrías…. ser mi novia?

Y entonces sonreíste.

-Hecho Darien.- dijiste y me besaste… y no te fuiste…nunca.


End file.
